


Burning

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Bestiality, Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: He had forgotten. He had forgotten how close it was to his Heat and now, staring at another Alpha standing too close on the darkened street, Dean knew it was going to be a costly mistake if he didn't get somewhere safe.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for multiple prompts. 
> 
> This one is tagged as it is because one scene has Wolf!Cas/Dean.

Dean was stumbling along down the road and trying to put as much distance between the bar and the Alpha he’d been forced to fight off. He tried to ignore how he’d had to struggle away so he could head home, how the Alpha had _almost_ overpowered him, so he could wait out his Heat in safety.

He completely regretted the fake ID hiding in his pocket because now he was fighting through both a slight alcohol buzz and his Heat. Both were effortlessly starting to cloud his mind. Both were keeping him fuzzy and stumbling as he moved closer and closer to home.

His parents were going to be pissed and Sam would be disappointed but he needed to get to them. Dean couldn’t let someone find him like this. His family would keep him safe because he was too far from his apartment, the one he’d decided to move into the instant he’d turned eighteen two months ago, and he knew he wouldn’t make it.

Dean knew he would not be able to resist another Alpha.

He leaned against a pole and attempted to regain his bearings. Breathing deeply Dean tried to will the world to stop spinning. He needed it to stop swaying so that he could walk straight and make it to safety.

Dean needed to find his way to his family. He needed somewhere safe.

“What do we have here?” the voice was rough, low and with a hint of wicked. The sound of the voice had Dean’s eyes snapping open to stare over at the man standing off the side. The stranger was watching him with knowing eyes, knowing _red_ eyes, and Dean stumbled back a step, his eyes wide, as he scented the air.

_Alpha_

Another Alpha had found him and that last shot he’d had was a bitch. He wasn’t going to be able to fight this one. Dean was going to have to try and run. He was going to have to try to escape and hope he could make it home.

Moving away from the pole he realized that wasn’t going to be possible when the Alpha moved closer to him. The man was stalking him. His movements were almost predatory and prowling.

Dean could feel the warmth coming off of him and he wanted to lean into it. This Alpha smelled delicious and a whine escaped him even as he tried to step away. He stumbled again before a strong hand caught him.

He could easily feel the strength filling the Alpha and it was far too much for him to deal with. Dean’s vision swam and the world tilted again causing him to stumble.

“No.” Dean shrugged him off and tried to move away. “Stay away.” he tried to sound threatening even as a low moan escaped. “Stay. Please.” it sounded weak and he took a step forwards need coursed through him. Without thought he took a step towards the man before shaking his head and turning away in the direction of home. Dean made it to the park, the shortest way home, before the smell of Alpha hit his nose again. It was stronger this time.

_Be strong Dean. Don’t give in. Don’t let some random Alpha knot you. Fuck_ … _you should have gotten that implant…_  

Strong hands closed around him and pushed him to the ground. Dean bucked up trying to dislodge the Alpha and he immediately realized this was the same one when the scent registered. It was the one who smelled of spice and burning but the scent also seemed to carry something wild. The Alpha smelled of something that wasn’t quite human and instinct was screaming inside of him at the wrongness.

Dean couldn’t feel any clothing on the other man when he twisted. Realization that at some point the Alpha had stripped himself before jumping him slammed into him. Dean choked at the realization and pleasure teased along his nerves at the knowledge that a naked Alpha was pinning him down. His small cock hardened, his cunt flooded with slick, as  _mate mate mate_  flashed through his mind and another sound of need escaped him.

His clothes were torn off and the warm weight at his back had him pushing his hips back into the hardness pressing into him. “Please please please… _knot_.” Dean didn’t care that he was whining because this Alpha smelled right and he was warm and hard and Dean  _needed a knot_. “ _Need._..”

Instinct took over reasoning and Dean’s desperation took over as Alpha pheromones flooded his senses.

Hands collected his wrists into one hand before pushing them into the dirt. The hand locked them together and the other hand guided a thick cock inside Dean’s slick cunt. Without a single pause the Alpha moved forward, slamming into him, and immediately picking up rough pace as Dean howled at the almost painful stretch of the Alpha’s wide cock filling his cunt.

He could feel the man’s balls slapping against him as the Alpha fucked and his cunt ached at being spread wide so suddenly despite naturally loosening with his Heat.

“Smell so good.” the man grunted fucking hard and fast into Dean as he sobbed through his need. “Never smelt anything like you before,  _Omega_.” The sound of the Alpha scenting him had Dean shuddering. “A pretty little Omega bitch begging for a knot in your sweet little cunt. Need to be bred full, don’t you?”

Dean moved back into it, aching and needing, as the Alpha held him down. He whined as the Alpha pinned him there and rutted into Dean’s cunt without a care. Dean could feel the Alpha growling against him and he could feel hot breath at his neck.

He knew what that meant and he tried moving his neck to protect his bonding gland. Dean wanted it far from the Alpha’s mouth because he was not letting some random Alpha fuck  _and_  claim him no matter how much he needed the brief respite an Alpha knot provided. He didn’t want to be tied down. Fucking was fine, his body was screaming for it now, but he didn’t want to be mated so young.

A snarl sounded behind him and Dean whined. In the next instant Dean stilled and then he felt it, something bigger than the Alpha’s cock pushing at his cunt, and his nerves choked him. The unknown Alpha grunted as he rutted harder against Dean’s aching cunt and then it pushed past the ring of muscle to lock them together.

He whined low at the stretch and listened to how more grunts and groans escaped as the man ground himself into Dean’s cunt without a single care. Dean could practically feel how the Alpha’s cock pulsed as hot ropes come spilled inside him and Dean whined at the feeling of his Heat ebbing.

Dean’s mouth dropped open as his own orgasm punched through him when the Alpha tightened his hold. A string of curses escaped Dean’s lips and he strained against the hold on him. He strained against the possessiveness the Alpha was displaying. The feeling of nips and licks against the back of his neck barely caught his attention as he was pushing back into the Alpha for more. He needed it and whined low as his instincts continued to drive him. Dean wanted to mate and his Heat clouded mind didn’t care who was on him.

His instincts were gleefully taking control of his senses and Dean was lost to them.

The unknown Alpha’s come continued to fill him up as the man kept grinding against Dean’s cunt with sounds of pleasure filling Dean’s ears. The Alpha was rutting and groaning as Dean’s body eagerly milked his knot, hot and tight, while Dean pushed back and released little hitching whimpers of need. The sounds only drove the Alpha further.

“Were you a little virgin?” the man’s voice lowered and it sounded darkly pleased as his free hand stroked Dean’s naked body. Dean could feel the man pressing him harder into the ground and shoved back into him.

“I’ve had sex before!” Dean gritted his teeth as another load filled him up trying not to think about how none of it had been penetrative sex and all of it purely oral. He could feel the Alpha hot and hard inside him. He could feel every time the man came inside him. The Alpha circled his hips as he kept his weight on top of Dean, kept him pinned him down, as his knot stretched the Omega wide open and stuffed him full to the point of aching.

“Mmmm. No one has touched you here. Split you open on a knot. No one has fucked into that tight cunt of yours.” Dean could feel the smirk against him and whined when the Alpha pulled back. He could feel a finger tracing down the line of his crack, past his hole and down to where the Alpha’s knot was locked in his cunt. It had him jerking and swearing. “When we get done here I’m taking you to my den. I’m going to take you back to my pack.” The Alpha’s arm locked around Dean’s body and held him tightly. There wasn’t a question that the Alpha could feel how Dean shuddered under him, “I’m going to fuck you through this Heat. I’ll plug that tight cunt of yours and breed you full until you’re swollen with my seed.”

“Need to go home.” Dean felt more come shooting inside him and the man put more weight on him as he crushed Dean into the ground. “Not going home with you.” he growled it out even as his body tightened around the Alpha’s cock and continued to eagerly milk the Alpha’s knot. “I don’t belong to you.” he spat the words out and moaned low at another sensation of pleasure shooting through his veins. His Heat was sated for now but he knew it wouldn’t be long.

The feeling of mating, of being full, would fade and he’d need another knot. Dean would once more need an Alpha pinning him down and spilling inside him. It would be worse now that his body’s need had been briefly sated even if he made it somewhere safe to ride the rest of it out.

“I can change that.” it was snarled angrily and sharp teeth pierced Dean’s skin tearing through it like butter as they effortlessly broke his bonding gland. Dean let out a high pitched keen as he sobbed into the ground with the Alpha’s jaws clamped down around his neck. He could feel teeth sinking in and tightening around him as he simply went limp in the hold.

Dean didn’t move. He didn’t fight. He let whatever it was on him mark him. A satisfied sound escaped and Dean sobbed at the pain from the bite. His neck hurt like a  _bitch_. Why had he said that? Why had he put that thought into the strange Alpha’s head?

“What…what was that?” it came out between groans and gasps as the pain in his neck spiked at his movement. “You fucker.” anger soared through Dean and he tried to fight back once more.

“Hmm. Seems like I made the right choice.” the tone was pleased and a tongue licked him as the Alpha spilled into him one last time before pulling out. Dean’s cunt was sloppy and wet as come and slick leaked out.

He felt a finger trace past his swollen cunt to rub against the soft skin between his cunt and his small cock. The place he would have had balls if he hadn’t been born an Omega. Dean’s face flushed with embarrassment as he jerked away. It was something he had _always_ hated.

Dean somehow managed to stumble to his feet. He swayed and moaned low at the feeling that movement had sent through his body.

When his eyes looked up to stare at the Alpha’s face he saw flashing eyes and took a step back. It was the only real thing he could make out in the darkness of the park. This wasn’t normal. He kept his eyes locked on the _thing_ in front of him as come and slick leaked from his fucked open cunt to run down the backs of his thighs.

“What are you?” he gasped, eyes wide and the scent of fear filled the air. “You’re…you’re not human.” he started shaking and everything spun. His heat was trying to creep back up to send need roaring through him and he wanted to fight it for as long as he could. It was a losing battle and Dean knew it.

The expression on the Alpha’s face as his eyes traveled down Dean’s body, looking at every single inch and taking in his prize, was smug. He met Dean’s eyes and smirked. “Werewolf.” the sharp teeth and flashing eyes, the smell of something  _other_ , caused Dean to shake his head with denial because werewolves didn’t fucking exist. They were a myth.

He turned and tried to run away from the  _creature_. He tried to escape and the Alpha caught him easily. The werewolf grinned in obvious amusement as he hauled Dean up and Dean fought as best he could despite the clear difference in strength. He fought through the haze taking over his mind and with a sigh the werewolf knocked him out.

While Dean rested limply in the Alpha’s hold the werewolf held onto the unconscious Omega in his arms and headed back to his clothing.

He carefully sat Dean’s body down and pulled them back on before scooping his prize up once more. Castiel smirked down at the young Omega in his arms. He greedily breathed in the scent of fertile Omega and change taking over the once human scent.

Castiel savored how he could smell how it deepened the Omega’s scent and mixed together. He couldn’t wait to breed the beautiful young Omega bitch and he really couldn’t wait to have the green eyed Omega begging for his cock, for his knot, as he gleefully bred his new bitch’s womb.

* * *

Shortly after Dean regained consciousness he became aware of the burning under his skin but it was only after he began stirring that Dean felt the fingers inside his cunt. They were teasing and searching as they caused him to whine and twist on the mattress. Dean tipped his head back and felt hot breath at his neck as the fingers inside him started fucking in and out causing his legs to spread wider instinctively.

His mouth dropped open as Dean panted and whined trying to push himself into the fingers to take them deeper. “Hot.  _Burning_.” he twisted in the sheets and tried to drag in a breath. His glazed eyes opened as he looked around and the scent of  _mate_ pulled another whine out of him as without a thought he angled his hips for the fingers still thrusting in and out of him. He wanted them deeper and when they brushed against where he needed them most his body arched as a high moan escaped.

This Heat was driving him mad with need and Dean  _needed_ relief.

“I know little breeder. I’m here to take care of that.” the fingers were suddenly gone and Dean was turned over onto his belly. He didn’t have long to mourn their loss before something far larger was pushing its way inside him. “I told you I’d breed you full and I’m going to enjoy every single moment.” the words were mixed in with grunts and groans as the Alpha started thrusting inside him with enthusiasm. The man’s long fingers dug into Dean’s body as they jerked him back into each thrust to take his cock as deep as he could in his aching cunt.

The hold on Dean was tight enough to bruise as the older werewolf continued slamming into him. Dean could feel his own cock trapped between his body and the sheets as he scrambled to grab onto something. Hot breath puffed out against his bare skin and he was pushed into the mattress by the weight on top of him. “Please please please.” he was whining and begging as he felt the cock inside him hitting his prostate. Dean was too far gone into his Heat to even think about forming a cohesive thought that wasn’t  _Alpha mate knot._

“You beg beautifully.” Dean could hear the grin in the man’s voice but he didn’t care because there was a knot pushing against his cunt and that meant relief. It signaled much needed relief because he  _hated_  the feeling of burning. It was unbearable and when the knot caught inside him Dean came with a cry of pleasure at the first shot of the Alpha’s seed inside him. The feeling of the raging fire calmed inside him and this time the teeth that closed down on his neck were duller.

Dean tightened around the knot as his inner muscles started rhythmically clenching down on it and he could feel the Alpha draping over him as Dean’s muscles relaxed. His orgasm continued to send pleasant little aftershocks through him and it wasn’t until he registered the brush of hot breath against his bare skin that he was dragged back to awareness. Dean could feel the Alpha still locked inside him and filling him up. He could feel the warm weight on top of him. “Where am I?” Dean’s voice was rough with screaming and from whining.

Fingers dug into the soft flesh at his hips and Dean felt the Alpha rutting against him, “My den.” the low voice spoke and Dean could feel stubble scraping against him from where the  _werewolf_  was nuzzling him. “With my pack.” a tongue swiped out and Dean could smell  _mate_. Dean felt the claim, could smell mating and arousal, as he lay there pinned down on the sheets. “Don’t worry, green eyes, I’ll breed you right. I’ll fuck that womb of yours full before I share you with my pack.”

He didn’t plan on sticking around for _that_. Dean shifted and moaned at the stretch of the knot pulling at his cunt as another load shot inside him. “You’re heavy.” he muttered and it earned a huff of amusement from the man on him.

“You’re going to have to get used to being pinned down.” the smell of arousal grew stronger in the air and Dean moaned as it invaded his senses, “I planning on breeding you often and pack bitches see constant use especially after they’ve been successfully bred.” Dean felt a hand stroking down his side and when the Alpha pulled out of him Dean simply lay there sprawled out.

His muscles trembled and his Heat weak body didn’t have the energy to move away.

Fingers pulled his cheeks apart and a plug was worked inside his ruined cunt, “I want you to catch your first Heat with me before anyone else in the pack might manage to fill you with pups. Bitches are always a bit of a free-for-all after that initial breeding.” the Alpha dragged him close and Dean felt his body just going along with his mate’s movements. “I cannot believe my luck in finding you.” Dean finally got a chance to stare at the werewolf who had claimed him, took in all of his features, without Heat clouding his mind.

His Alpha was clearly older than him with wild dark hair, the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, stubble along a strong jaw and Dean couldn’t help but admit how handsome the man was. It didn’t make any of the werewolf’s words better but Dean could at least, briefly, appreciate the fact that his _mate_ was attractive. In any other circumstance he wouldn’t have minded taking the Alpha’s knot if only for the enjoyment of a good time.

“What was a pretty little Omega bitch doing out by himself so close to his Heat?” 

Dean shifted and whined at the feeling of the plug inside him as he twisted slightly trying to move away. “I forgot.” he muttered and lowered his eyes not wanting to meet the blue pair staring at him. 

“My gain.” a smirk tugged at the Alpha’s lips and Dean scooted back from him even as his Heat started a low burning under his skin. “To think someone else could have found you first.” the werewolf let his eyes roam over Dean’s exposed body and Dean became aware of his lack of clothing. His cheeks flushed not just from his Heat. The blue eyed werewolf’s eyes closed and Dean watched as he breathed deeply. “Are you burning again?” he asked knowingly before blue eyes flicked open once more. “Already time for another mating, little one. That cunt of yours is greedy and eager to be bred.”

Dean whined low when his Alpha’s arousal filled the air, saturating the air as his pupils dilated, before Dean’s mouth dropped open and a hitching moan of need escaped. “Hate burning…hate it.” it came out low. Dean felt a hand closing around his ankle as he was dragged back to the werewolf. His mind was fuzzy with need and his body was screaming for it.

“What’s your name, little bitch?” blue eyes flashed and the werewolf settled between Dean’s legs as he stared down at him.

Dean shifted as he felt his body producing more slick and knew the only reason the air wasn’t thick with the scent was because of the plug inside him. “Dean.” he breathed out and watched as a grin tugged at the Alpha’s lips. “Not _little bitch_.” He hated that term. He hated that Omegas were referred to as bitches and how it was considered a very accepted term.

“ _Dean._ ” the name was rumbled and Dean moaned at the sound of it as the werewolf stared at him hungrily. "My name is Castiel." 

"Shouldn’t you tell people that  _before_  you knot them?” it was halfhearted in the face of his Heat screaming inside of him when he wanted it to be vicious and scathing. The Alpha ignored it and rolled Dean back over onto his stomach before tugging the plug out. Dean could feel slick leaking out and whined at the empty feeling as he clenched down on nothing.

His instincts were screaming and all common sense had been set on fire by his Heat.

He didn’t get a response as the Alpha started pushing inside him once more and anything else Dean had been about to say was covered up by the whine escaping at the rough pace the werewolf had started moving at. The sound of grunting and skin slapping against skin filled the room as Dean fisted his hands into the sheets. His eyes screwed shut as the fire raging through him urged him to mate and sent his instincts crazy with want and need.

The filthy, wet sound of a thick cock plowing through his sick and come soaked cunt filled the room.

Dean clawed at the sheets, struggled to regain control over himself, as he tightened down around Castiel. The feeling of a cock rutting into his body pulled more moans and caused desperate pleading to escape until Castiel was knotting him once more. The feel of a knot tugging against him had Dean pushing back as a warm hand came around to grip the tip of his small cock. Long fingers teased at the head of Dean’s cock sending the Omega crashing over the edge with a scream as slick flooded his cunt and soaking Castiel’s cock where it was nestled inside of him.

“I’ll wait until you’re further into your Heat before breeding your properly.” Castiel’s voice was rough and Dean gasped as the knot inside of him tugged on his taut opening. “You’re going to feel so good wrapped around me when I’m in my true form and you’re taking it like a proper bitch in Heat.”

* * *

Castiel took in the trembling, whining Omega bitch beneath him. The cunt offered up in the air for him was red, swollen and glistening after multiple knots. All fight had drained away and now it was only a needy bitch begging to be bred. There wasn’t a single sign of defiance or reluctance now.

He used his hands to shove shaking thighs wide, pushed until the Omega’s spine was curved in beautiful submission, before he shifted into his true form.

His body twisted and turned until a giant wolf stood behind his pack’s newest Omega bitch. Castiel’s cock jutted out of his sheath, thick and swollen, as he moved forward to mount his bitch.

There was _nothing_ like having a slick Omega cunt to fuck and breed while in his wolf form. It was a form that would never be mistaken for a normal wolf due to his impressive size. A werewolf’s true form dwarfed the size of a normal wolf. He wasn’t the largest wolf in the pack but he was comparable and the Omega in front of him would be fucked full.

Castiel set his teeth against his bitch’s neck when the Omega pushed to rise up on his hands and locked his legs as Castiel repeatedly thrust forward until finally, mercifully, his thick cock caught on the bitch’s cunt. His form dwarfed the shaking Omega easily as anticipation surged inside of him.

He slammed inside with a low snarl and savored the wail the bitch released as he immediately started to rapidly fuck himself in and out of the wet bitch clenching around him.

Pleasure rushed through him with each quick snap of his hips and Castiel pounded harder into the whimpering bitch as his knot started to swell at the base of his cock. It pushed up against the Omega’s cunt with near every thrust as Dean’s body swayed with the power behind each forward snap.

He didn’t waste any time rutting up against the bitch’s soaked cunt all the while trying to get his knot caught inside for another attempt at breeding. With luck he’d fuck this young bitch’s womb full of pups and his pack would enjoy another pack bitch. As they grew they needed more of them and this ex-human Omega had been too great a temptation to let go.

This Omega could have been nothing else but a pretty bitch needing to be bred and regularly knotted.

Castiel’s knot pushed into the Omega’s cunt before it swelled and locked them together. Seconds later his orgasm slammed into him, pleasure lighting up his entire body, as his cock started to empty load after load into the fertile bitch in the hopes of breeding.

He let himself relish having the bitch caught under him before turning them, ass to ass, and mentally smirking at the whimper his knot tugging on the bitch’s cunt earned as the young Omega tried to push back into him even as his cunt eagerly milked Castiel’s knot with his pretty ass raised to take off the pressure.

The rest of the Omega’s Heat would be spent in his true form, the proper way for a werewolf to breed a bitch, and then he’d introduce the Omega to his pack: dripping slick and come with a womb successfully bred. His entire pack would take at least one turn knotting the new bitch’s cunt, bringing him into the pack, and Castiel couldn’t wait to see such a pretty Omega caught under so many werewolves. A pack claiming ceremony was always an enjoyable time and would no doubt end with all of the pack bitches being taken together.

It would help to teach the young one his place and get him used to his new life.

Pack bitch’s were used hard and rough, bred every single Heat and used repeatedly right up until they gave birth then given little time to recover before they were back in use. Castiel shifted a bit away and felt the bitch doing his best to follow but failing as whines and whimpers escaped each time Castiel’s knot pulled on his sensitive cunt.

He kept it up until his knot shrunk enough to slip free and Castiel turned around to lazily lap at the come soaked cunt offered to him. Each swipe of his tongue had soft cries escaping the Omega laid out in front of him.

Castiel nosed closer and slipped his tongue inside, listening intently to the wrecked sounds each motion of his tongue caused, until he was ready to mount the whining bitch once more and resume fucking him viciously to another knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Found another werewolf fic sitting in my folder (I know some of you prefer knotting over the werecat's barbed cocks). Figured I'd fix it up and post it since I've noticed you all seem to enjoy the were-fics. In this one the Winchesters are NOT hunters and don't even know about the supernatural (which was probably rather obvious, huh?). Also in one of the prompts for this the prompter requested the very specific difference in a male Omega as I'm sure you noticed when reading.
> 
>  
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be fixed and posted (though it has seen two different versions I'm only posting the finished second version).
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping that maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will now take the time to leave a comment.


End file.
